User talk:SH172
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Cave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Neoeggnew.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluesonic1 (Talk) 23:07, March 26, 2010 Vandal i am saving all the users that are to be banned, unyil then i can only hope that the support group responds quickly : I have had admin powers placed on me now, the pages have been deleted and am working on banning rule-breaking users Re; trophies Yes a page should be made for them as there hasn't been anymore badges reported. I will go and make the article now. Votehim Re; um Yes i am looking into it, i don't want to delete it until i am sure she doesn't help around the site. Votehim 00:39, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Spriter pages Just making sure you have permission from the spriters, we have gotten in a lot of trouble for not asking before making. Votehim 20:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Administrator I'll be fairly busy between the 10th of june and the 21st of july and with the promise of another relese in the near future i think it would be best to find an administrator now for the extra experiance. After lookig through your editing and forum interactions i think you would be the best option. so what do you think? Votehim 19:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I have given you administative access. The specifics of my inactivity are: June 14th-17th volonteer work Probably on during the day June 18th- 23(give/take day) family reunion. Possible net access July 12th-17th @ 3pm Net access absolutly forbiden. I have a freind i could probably get to be a temp admin between the 15th and the 23rd. Votehim 00:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re; protection Yes that would probably be a good idea. at the moment i am trying to figure out how to add a bot that will drasticly reduce vandalisms by not alowing certian words, at the moment, there is a block that does not alow the DDoS message and i'm working on "u like to suck ittle kids dicks" Votehim 01:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Redirects Yea, we don't have much redirects 'coz Bluesonic didn't like them. You can do the rest tomorrow, I gotta fix the infobox. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) 07:57, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Just mentioning i had actually meant for you to be permenant administrator. You can be a temp if you like but it's not what i had intended. Votehim 16:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re; hybrids/organization Honestly, i have no idea, all i know is the spriters are quete adamant that they aren't hybrids. perhaps just organize them for when they where relased? Votehim 00:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, sounds good to me.Votehim 00:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) New type of egg recently,I taked a new egg:http://dragcave.net/view/g9Rk he isn't in which egg is which. can you add it? : That egg is in Currently Being Released. It won't be added to WEIW until it is done being released. SH172 14:26, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thuwed dragons is there any pages with info on them? i've been seeing quite a lot of them.Nakaylia hen 15:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Ooh, thanks for the heads up! I'll go make a page about the lineage. SH172 17:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re;hi Now sounds good, it'll be a lil bit until we can add them to dragon types since thier rarity is undetermained. But the pages can be made now, along with adding to the which egg is which. Votehim 19:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Terrae image It would be best to delete the old image if you're going to replace it, it's a lot easier on bandwidth since it doesn't have to keep track of as many images. Votehim 23:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Infobox yes i believe we are going to add them to all the pages. As for adding two sprites, i will be studying the code a little later on today to see what tricks i can do with it. also, can you think of any more information that should be added to it? Votehim 21:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : well i haven't found a way to add both adult sprites so i think we'll need to make an image with both of them in it. Votehim 22:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It is possible to add two images in one infobox, if you were using custom infoboxes, instead of the just modifying the default infobox. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|Nup]](T) 02:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks nup, after about two and a half hours of experimenting and staying up until 1 am i figured out: i had one to many spaces in the script -.-. Anyway! check out the terrae page and see what you think of having the male and female up. Votehim 06:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Deep Sea/Magi Dragon The eggs should be placed in the same box as they both have the same description...which is kind of confusing. (Someone else's comment) Would that be because DC wants to 'surprise' the Egg Owner with either one of the above ie. you may get a Deep Sea OR a Magi Dragon hatch.BloodVeil 10:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : I did it the current way because SW eggs can't be obtained in the cave. So any "This egg appears to be covered in scales" eggs one grabs from the cave will always be Deep Seas. SH172 13:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Edit date is incorrect..... I just made a few minor changes to the Description Page and the edit date is 29th May, 2010. I wasn't using Dragon Cave then.....I realise I am sometimes a day ahead of the US cos there's approximately 12 hours difference.....didn't realise there was also Time Travel. Lol. : Is this a huge problem? Edit dates are automatically posted by Wikia and we don't control them. SH172 14:25, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't suppose so, just that I edited something just now and the revised list said I edited the page "16 hours ago". It may have something to do with the time difference. BloodVeil 01:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Erm, if a vandal strikes it may say "Edited 14 hrs ago" when in fact they only started defacing stuff 2 minutes ago. Not point scoring, just puzzled. BloodVeil 13:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Category: Holiday The Christmas Present graphic has a spelling error "Christams". Couldn't alter it.BloodVeil 10:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : It's not our graphic. SH172 14:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) New Dragons I didn't know if we were supposed to edit the currently being released page, but there're new dragons. Someone made a page about them. Actually, two pages. : I think they've been deleted by now; I can't find them. We've admin-protected CBR after issues during Mod Mayhem so the answer is yes, you're supposed to edit CBR, but you can't. You can, however, post stuff on the CBR talk page in the future. I'm surprised Votehim didn't have CBR updated although maybe he isn't back yet? I don't remember his absent dates. Anyways, it's all clean now. SH172 14:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) New Articles I would like to create and develop a series of new articles that describe all the actions (and consequences) for Eggs, Hatchlings and Dragons. I couldn't find a definitive article about "Killing Eggs", just lots of references in other articles. So the idea would be to have: Eggs, Actions; Hatchlings, Actions and Dragons, Actions. Something like that. Maybe you have a better series of titles? Then, in each article, a list of the available actions with details of _known_ DC Rules. Make sense? BloodVeil 06:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : Er, we already have pages about each of the actions (freezing, breeding, killing, all the BSAs, etc). Actions (actually, wait, we don't have one on killing. So you could make that.) But no, making any pages other than that one does not make sense and will be repeat information. You can edit the pages we already have if you feel information is missing. SH172 12:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Point taken. Sorry, must do more homework before posting. Ok, I'll start off "K is for Killing" on the Actions page but I've only killed an egg or two, killing hatchlings or dragons is not something I would do, quite frankly. In fact, I don't think I'll kill many more eggs either. Seems pointless to me. I'll leave the other bits blank and someone else with more knowledge can edit the page (haven't figured out how to link stuff or even if I have "rights"). And I may stuff it up first time round......BloodVeil 13:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, looks a little complex for my relatively steep learning curve at the moment.....read "I will stuff it up". Happy to correct grammar, spelling etc for the moment. At least it's been noted that a 9th Category is required. (Cop Out! LOL) BloodVeil 13:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : : The Actions page is a category, not a page. If you want to create a new Killing page, just create a new page and then select Actions as its category. Killing...Actions Category I've started the page. How do I make a separate "Edit" for each Subject within the Page? The information I place on the page may need to be checked for accuracy. BloodVeil 21:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanx for that. Looks great. BloodVeil 21:55, July 8, 2010 (UTC) READ ME...please..dragon-of-the-week Hi, I'm whittni. Just wanted to say, I'm all in for the whole, dragon-of-the-week mod..I can update it constantly, or weekly or whatever...I was a MOD for a site called neopets for a while, but then they didn't want volunteers ... SO..please get back to me asap. hello? Just seeing if you're still there Votehim 19:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) New user here... Hi, there. I'm a new user here, and I was wondering if there is already a timeline of dragon release dates, and if so, what it's called. The user notes said to contact an administrator before starting a new page... obviously, it's something I'd be interested in seeing, and willing to work on. A Certain Unscrupulous Dragon Trainer 14:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, I wasn't sure how to get in touch with the admins of the wiki, but I hope this would be the correct way. Someone has been vandalizing the dragon pages with vulgar stuff, including the Thunder dragon page, the Nebula page, and a few others. I just wanted to let one of the administrators know. 21:11, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Newberrytiger Adult Content Needs to be deleted. http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_have_sex_with_dragons ZeroManArmy 18:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Unused files This page has all the images that are currently not in use. Just making sure you've seen it. Votehim 05:23, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : Fabulous. My first project is to get all of the images of single, in-cave sprites (with the exception of eggs, which I think would be better on a different page) tagged with the category "Sprite" so that they show up here: http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Sprite. As you can see, I've only just begun. I've mostly just been tagging adults. If you want to go through all of the hatchling images and tag them too, that would be great, then we wouldn't be going through the same sprites. Or I could do it all. It will take a while but in the end they'll all be together and we can go through and delete dupilcates and clean stuff up. It'll help if we want to mass-rename too. SH172 06:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :: No, i'm not going to make you do the whole thing. i'm working on tagging S1 hatchlings right now, i'll do s2 when i finish those. Votehim 18:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: You're awesome, thanks. I'd like to get at least most of the adults done over the weekend. we'll see. :) SH172 23:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) TJ09: jokes Um... I found a mistake in the TJ09 wiki thing. I found something that said joes but it should say jokes. Hey, SH172, are you an Irish dancer? I am just wondering because your scroll name is slow hornpipe 172, and I am a dancer.Nuttymeg3 01:25, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yep. :3 SH172 Cool!Nuttymeg3 11:46, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re; Rollback That's weird, roll-back is a lower position than administrator, so by default you should have it. Oh, well, I gave it to you so you should have it now. Votehim 23:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Adding actual sprite for discontinued eggs I am sorry, but I don't see, in what my actions contradicted site rules? I not itself drew this sprite, took it with dragcave.net These dragons are let out and realized for a long time already, even are stopped. For what to hang old, irrelevant sprite? If it is necessary, I can give even cracked variants of is bright-pink egg. : Where on DC did you find this egg? Bright Pink eggs have not been in the cave since August 2009. The egg you posted was never a Bright Pink egg. SH172 22:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Sprites for all stages of a growing of all dragons are stored on dragcave in files to addresses http://dragcave.net/images/****.gif These addresses constantly change, therefore I can not give the actual address for bright-pink egg sprites, but at that point in time time this address was http://dragcave.net/images/D5eA.gif To come across on these sprites are possible absolutely casually, simply touching codes. ::: I have a feeling that what you may have found was actually the egg for Marri's Tinsel alt. This dragon: ::: ::: The Bright Pink eggs never changed to match the new style and it makes no sense for them to have changed. SH172 22:36, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: This Tinsel may drop only silver-tinsel eggs. Can you ask TJ? Tell, what one person has found and has sent, but you aren't assured, - what it is truth egg of bright-pink dragon? :::: ''And it is possible - I will load simply into "pictures" sprites of unreleased dragons and eggs who, however, are found on dragcave.net? ::::: It is true that this dragon breeds silver Tinsel eggs. However, the egg you posted was certainly not a bright pink egg, and this dragon had to come from some sort of egg, so that is the only logical explanation I can come up with. The egg that is currently on the Bright Pink page is the Bright Pink egg. No other egg has ever been used for the Bright Pink species. SH172 23:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Bright-pink egg, continuie Any another wasn't used it is true. But it is possible - it will be used. TJ didn't deny that is bright-pink will be again, in any other foreshortening. And egg has been drawn again in style of other eggs. Eventually, a palette of Tinsel and is bright-pink aren't identical, egg much more pink. Whether - can you ask TJ? New Nebula Strange. The artist writes, what hadn't time to make a female new Nebula, and what is that? http://fotoifolder.ru/view_foto/kwc5s_w75drs/ : This is really interesting. Do you have a link on Dragon Cave to a dragon that has this sprite? It makes sense to me that this would be the adult sprite because the female hatchling matches this sprite better, but skinst (the spriter) posted the other sprite that we have in the article on the forum. SH172 17:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: No, alas. This sprite, found me still on March, 24th then it was http://dragcave.net/images/YGBA.gif Hippocamus 18:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I any more don't load on Wikia though I do not understand, what for here such officiality? On the contrary, let all assumptions and excavation will be accessible to people. : I am not entirely sure what you are asking here because of your translation service. On this wiki, we strive to collect accurate information. New images and new information have to be confirmed. Otherwise, we would be spreading misinformation and rumors, and people would not be able to trust the wiki. It is better to be too cautious than to be too open and let the wiki be vandalised and untrustworthy. SH172 17:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I in shock! Obviously necessary pictures don't accept, and one only assumptions spread as the fact! Hippocamus 21:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Want to see a male chicken? http://fotoifolder.ru/view_foto/ahz1msiv1nvd/ : It is probably not a good idea for you to keep obtaining these images. SH172 03:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hellfire Wyvern I tried to fix the Hellfire page, because someone vandelized it. But a part of the sentece is staying bold, and I cannot un-bold it. Fixed, thanks. SH172 Just wanted to let someone on the Admin team know: someone has vandalized the dragon description for the Black-Capped Teimarr. Let's just say it's not family-friendly. I don't know if other descriptions have been messed with. 19:44, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Barrdwing